A Father's Curse
by Constant Distraction
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen's youngest daughter wants to marry. But Aragorn does not react well...
1. Stable boy?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien.

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen's youngest daughter wants to marry. But Aragorn does not react well…

Please review! I'll keep writing if you'll keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

______________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't the first time Aragorn had to say no to his youngest daughter. He could remember countless times. No puppy, no riding the war horses, no drinking competitions. But he hadn't expected this, at least not at her age.

"No," he told Liriel. "It's too soon. And he's not a suitable match for you."

Liriel broke into tears. "But I love him, Ada," she said quietly.

"He's a mere stable boy! And you're a princess! You're too young, besides," Aragorn said.

"I'm six and twenty years! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Enough. We'll discuss this later." Aragorn said angrily. He watched sternly as Liriel left the room, then sank into a chair, thankful for the peace. 

It didn't last long. No more than thirty seconds later Arwen burst into the room.

"How could you?" she asked in disbelief. "Let her marry him."

"She's too young," Aragorn explained.

"No, you're just too stubborn to give her up." Arwen replied coldly.

"I won't hear of it. None of the older children are married yet."

"That doesn't matter!" Arwen cried desperately. When Aragorn didn't respond, she continued. "You do know who you're acting like, don't you?"

"Who?" Aragorn grumbled.

"My father."

_Sweet Eru, is this what he had to go through?_ Aragorn wondered. "That was different. That was you, this is Liriel," he said, not realizing until the words were out how much trouble that statement could get him into.

"I mean that you are older than Liriel is," he said hurriedly as Arwen's eyes narrowed.

"That's no excuse! Elven years are different than those of mortals." Arwen hissed, turning on her heel and stomping to the door. "I hope you'll come to your senses, for you of all people should know how this boy feels," she called over her shoulder. "And by the way, you'll be sleeping in the hall tonight," she added as she slammed the door.

"I'm the King!" Aragorn shouted to the door. "You can't force me to sleep in the hall!" The only response was a rush of sinister laughter.

_Curse that Elven witch,_ he thought darkly. _I'm not acting like her father. He was just being ridiculous._ Aragorn paced in front of the window. _Liriel is a princess…she can't marry a stable boy. Over my dead body will they marry._

Aragorn's pacing stopped abruptly. "I do sound like Elrond," he whispered in dismay._ I'm turning into an overprotective fool!_

Images floated unbidden into his mind, images of him as a young man, madly in love with Arwen- no, she was that Elven witch at the moment, he reminded himself. Elrond had been the villain of his early years, because he had refused to accept the love that lay between Arwen and Aragorn.

_I can't do that to the boy,_ Aragorn thought reluctantly.

"LIRIEL!" he shouted, then cursed violently. He folded his hands behind his back and fixed his face into a frown. Liriel entered, eyes cast downward, mouth set in a thin line.

"What did you say the boy's name is?" Aragorn asked.

"Termir," she replied softly.

"And he works in the stables?"

"Yes."

"I want to meet this boy. And if I like him, I may reconsider my decision about your marriage. But you can't warn him of my visit," Aragorn stated firmly.

Liriel grinned and embraced her father. "Oh, thank you! I won't warn him." She pulled away and arched an eyebrow. "But be nice. Please be nice."

Aragorn laughed. No way was he going to miss a chance to make a lasting impression on the poor lad.

______________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued, I promise, just as soon as I figure out how…And if you like it.

Please review the first part of this story! I really, really appreciate it.

More as soon as possible!


	2. A Terrible Crime

Chapter Two: A Terrible Crime

__

This is the perfect plan, Aragorn thought smugly. _I'll pretend to consider allowing Liriel and Termir to marry, while really scaring him away from the royal family of Gondor._

Aragorn and Liriel were already back on good terms, but he wasn't sure if Arwen had forgiven him for his previous insult. She had saved him from the public humiliation of sleeping in the hallway and instead had let him sleep on the stone floor of their bedchamber. When he had tried to steal a pillow from their bed she had punched him. _But that was probably because she was tired, not mad,_ Aragorn reasoned.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Arwen slipped her circlet onto her head, her dark hair dancing in the late morning sun. Aragorn held her cloak out to her. She snatched it away with a glare that would have made Sauron run for cover, then stomped out of the room.

_So we're still not speaking. I didn't really insult her, all I meant was that Liriel cannot be given away to just any man as Arwen was._ Aragorn realized he had insulted himself and quickly took back his thoughts. He reached for his sword and knives and slid them into his belt. He debated about taking his bow, but decided it wouldn't be necessary. He settled on another knife and made his way to the stables.

Aragorn was greeted by his head stable hand, Berenor, "My lord, we were not expecting a visit today," Berenor said uncertainly.

"I was not expecting to come here today, Berenor. But a most unfortunate matter has been brought to my attention." Aragorn said gravely. "Is Termir here?

Berenor waved in the general direction of three young men. _Which one is Termir?_ Aragorn wondered. There were two large men who looked like they had some skill in weaponry. One had a grin on his face and a booming laugh, but the other one was snarling and cursing loudly. The third was a thin, black-haired man who looked shy and useless.

_Maybe she likes the evil one,_ Aragorn thought hopefully. _Then I would have a reason to be angry and forbid the marriage. But the smiling one is more to her taste._

"Could you tell Termir that I wish to meet with him in the second hour of the afternoon?" Aragorn asked grimly.

"Of course, my lord. But may I inquire what this is about?" Berenor questioned, concerned.

Aragorn cleared his throat and gave what he hoped was a sad sigh. "Termir has comitted a crime punishable by death," Aragorn said, loud enough for all to hear. Then, drawing his sword, he strode away.

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but consider it a placeholder for the next chapter, which will probably be the last. And I know it's not the best chapter, but it'll do. Chapter 3 will be Aragorn scaring the crap out of Termir, and Aragorn's final decision about the marriage. So let me know what you think of this story so far and you'll see the end! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. The Decision

A/N: A lot of people have said Aragorn is out of character. He's supposed to be, the classic father is evil when daughter's boyfriend is an issue. Sorry that wasn't clear.

Thanks to my editor and best friend Amanda and my little reader Anita.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: The Decision

Aragorn sat waiting in his throne room. He had already made up his mind. He was going to test Termir, get to know him better. If he proved a nice man, he might have a chance at wedding Liriel.

_So who will it be?_ Aragorn wondered. _The good-humored man or the vile one? _He heard the loud creak of the door opening and looked up expectantly, rising to his feet.

The thin, shy-looking man walked in. _Oh Valar, _Aragorn groaned inwardly. _I thought he would be someone I could test._

Aragorn watched as Termir bowed. "I have been told, my lord, that I have committed a terrible crime?" He asked boldly.

_Not as shy as I expected. I can ask a few questions._ "Do you believe love is a crime? Answer honestly."

Termir didn't stop to think. "No my lord, and I would marry Liriel though she is at a higher rank than I."

He had answered the king's next question, so he searched frantically for another. "Ambitious, eh? Do you expect to be King by marrying her?"

"No, my lord. I would never want that much power."

Aragorn remembered saying those exact words himself, years before. He stubbornly avoided finding the similarities between Termir and himself.

"My lord. Am I to be punished?" Termir wasn't able to keep an almost mocking grin off his face.

Aragorn was reluctant to admit the death penalty had only been a trick to try to scare Termir. "I suppose not."

"Thank you. I see why some call you the King of Mercy," Termir said, his tone making it obvious that he had known the king had no intention of harming him.

_Why is it so hard to scare him?_ In desperation Aragorn pulled a short dagger from his belt and ran his thumb along the edge. "If," he said, making sure Termir heard the doubt on 'if', "If you wed Liriel, will you treat her with respect?"

"With utmost respect."

Aragorn put away the dagger and took out a long knife. "And you promise never to hurt her?"

"I would never harm her," Termir said sincerely.

Wearily Aragorn sat. _He's perfect for her, and I'm acting like a beast._

"Fine," he conceded. "You may marry Liriel."

Termir grinned, black eyes alight with joy. "Thank you, my lord!"

"You cannot call me that anymore. I will be your father by marriage," Aragorn said. _Termir is a fine man, just the type I'd like Liriel to wed. Then why am I so unwilling to let her go?_

"Thank you, Father. You will not regret this, I promise you." With a hasty bow he was gone.

Aragorn stayed slumped on his throne, contemplating his decision. A soft voice he hadn't heard in days brought his attention back to the darkening throne room.

"It wasn't easy, was it?" Arwen asked, kneeling near the throne.

"No," he admitted. "He's a good man, but I don't want to let her go. She's so young."

"She is not!"

"I know, but it seems like not long ago she was that babe I bounced on my knee," Aragorn smiled at the memory.

"She'll be happy," Arwen whispered. "And think of the good that will come of this! A big wedding…grandchildren…"

Aragorn shuddered. "No grandchildren! I can't think of that! My baby girl…not until she's at least thirty!"

Arwen smiled. "You'll want grandchildren before long." She laughed as Aragorn's lip curled in disgust, then continued, "You made the right decision. Look how happy we are."

Aragorn smiled slightly. "I'll be happy if I don't have to sleep on the floor."

"All right, you can sleep in the bed again."

"Good. My neck may never recover from the stone floor!" he groaned, rubbing it. "Come, let's tell Liriel the news, if Termir hasn't already."

Arm in arm they walked out of the throne room. Just as Elrond had done for Aragorn, Aragorn was giving away his most precious gift, and could only hope that one day Termir would do the same.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha! It's done! I finished! 

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

One more story on the way, and a few ideas for others, so please look out for those. The next one is going to be called 'Timid'.


End file.
